Harry's Discovery
by isthatedible
Summary: Harry dwelves into his own feelings and finds out the truth. Dumbledore has some trouble. Draco discovers his true love. Snape learns to deal with a life without love. It's gripping, it's disturbing, it's...more crap by moi!
1. Harry is alone

Chapter 1

Harry wondered into the Gryffindor common room desolately. He was in the 7th year, and a lot of his friends had paired up in couples. There was Neville and Ginny, Seamus and some Ravenclaw girl, and then there was Dean, who was with Lavender Brown. Of course, Ron and Hermione had not admitted to going out, but Harry had to wonder what they did so often in the owlery.

Oh well, he was bound to find the right person at some stage.

Draco walked into his Potions class. He spotted Pansy Parkinson sitting up the back. Act cool, he thought. Don't make a fool of yourself. He slid into the spare desk next to Pansy's.

"Ah, hi Pansy!"

"Um, hi..." She turned back to her friends, seemingly irritated at being interrupted.

He kept trying to make conversation with her throughout the class, but kept getting the cold shoulder. However, he noticed her flirting with Goyle a lot.

"Grrr!" Muttered Malfoy.

After class Snape glided up to him. "You might want this." He said, whipping out a glass bottle containing a pink juice.

"It's Love Potion." He handed it to Malfoy and walked off.

Draco looked down at the bottle in his hand and smiled. Excellent, he thought to himself. Finally Pansy would be all his! How DARE Goyle try and move in on his territory! And besides, if Draco did manage to get with Pansy, all those myths about him being gay would hopefully be dispelled. It wasn't like he was anti gay, but he was getting way too much…unwanted…attention.

Draco sighed and sauntered back to the Slytherin common room.


	2. harry wonders

Chapter 2  
  
Harry was starting to feel increasingly annoyed at Ron and Hermione. The three had arranged to meet at the library at the very start of lunch to discuss their latest group assignment: Inventing their own spell. It was now a couple of minutes until the end of lunch, and they still hadn't showed up. Suddenly he heard some giggling. Ron and Hermione walked into the library. Ron was blushing and Hermione was the culprit for the giggling. "Oh, hi Harry." Muttered Hermione, embarrassed. "Where have you two been? I've been waiting for ages!" Harry snapped. "Oh, yes, well, erm, you see... Ron stuttered. "We arranged to meet here at the start of lunch. Now it's almost class time." Harry said, waiting for an excuse. "We're so sorry Harry. We've been a bit... busy, that's all." Answered Hermione. "Doing what?" "Um, well....oops, look at the time! I've got to get to class. See you!" Ron sprinted off. "Me too." Hermione hared after Ron. They were soon out of sight. Harry made his lonely way to his Transfiguration class. He sat at a desk, pulled his books out and sat there, looking around at his classmates. His eyes scanned Draco Malfoy, and as they did, Harry's heart skipped. What was going on? Later, in the Gryffindor Common room, Harry was daydreaming about Draco. Why couldn't he stop thinking about him? 


	3. the plan is foiled

Chapter 3 Draco smirked to himself. He had planted a goblet containing the love potion in the Slytherin Common Room, right next to where Pansy was sitting. Then he had left. Now he was waiting in the Great Hall, trembling with excitement.  
  
Dumbledore sauntered into the Slytherin Common Room, looking for Pansy. "Hello Pansy. I was wondering if we could have a chat about your schoolwork. I am aware that your marks are falling dramatically. I have arranged a tutoring course after school hours for you."  
  
"OK." Pansy grumbled. Dumbledore noticed the goblet next to Pansy. He was very thirsty.  
  
"Is this yours?" He asked Pansy.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, it wouldn't hurt." Dumbledore drained the goblet and walked out.  
  
After 15 minutes Draco returned to the Common Room. The goblet was empty. Excellent, he thought.  
  
Suddenly he was face to face with Dumbledore.  
  
A strange look passed over Dumbledore's face. 


	4. Harry craves

Chapter 4 Harry decided to ask Dumbledore about his confused feelings. The next morning he crept up to his office entrance, where he meet Dumbledore himself.  
  
"What is troubling you, Harry?"  
  
"I cant stop thinking about Draco Malfoy, sir. What is wrong with me?" Asked Harry.  
  
Suddenly a look close to jealousy passed across Dumbledore's face. No, he couldn't be jealous. He was probably just concerned.  
  
"Harry, you may be gay. But you must not start a relationship with Draco, understand?" Dumbledore ordered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, ahh, because, well there are many better looking boys here. What about Neville, eh? Now run along to breakfast. And don't forget what I said about Draco."  
  
Harry decidede to check out the other boys. Seamus was ok, he supposed. So was Dean.But they were nothing like Draco. It was no use. He craved to be with him. He must! 


	5. Anger Is Vented

Chapter 5 Let us jump back to what happened to Draco before Harry talked to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him strangely.  
  
"Hello, Draco..." He purred.  
  
"Um, yes, nice to see you too, professor." What an old weirdo Dumbledore was, Draco thought to himself. Father had always been right about him.  
  
"Would you like to keep me company in my office tonight?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"No, sir, if you don't mind, I think ill go straight to bed tonight. It was an exhausting day."  
  
"Yes...of course. Well, goodnight, Draco." He said, purring again.  
  
Draco hurried into the Slytherin Common Room. What was Dumbledore's problem?  
  
But he was soon distracted by Pansy. She and Goyle were pashing in a corner. Draco was pretty annoyed as it was, but this put him over the edge.  
  
He charged up to Goyle and WHACK! He had punched him as hard as he could.  
  
Blood poured out of Goyle's nose. Pansy screamed, then slapped Draco and took Goyle to the hospital ward. Draco, feeling slightly better, went straight to bed. 


	6. Snape Has A Plan

Chapter 6

Dumbledore walked back to his office, somewhat disgruntled. How could he get closer to Draco?

Hmmm, there must be a way. But he had to get Harry out of the way. He would ruin everything.

Maybe he would be better to get more **physical**. Would that turn Draco on?

Well, all he could do was try.

But that wasn't enough! He had to have Draco! How could he get rid of Harry? Poison? No, too obvious. Curse? No, it may have no affect.

There must be something…ah, the giant squid! Perfect! All he had to do was get the squid to eat him. Hahaha!

Meanwhile, Snape was feeling very alone. Professor McGonagall had declined his offer of dinner at a fancy restaurant. Ah well, there was always Professor Sprout. Oh, why did everyone hate him so much? Was he really that bad? He knew his hair was greasy, but he washed it with Herbal Essences every day-surely his hair greasiness was therefore not his fault? Oh the pain of knowing you would never get married! It was overwhelming at times……….

Hang on….why would he want to get married anyway? The thought of being tied down…it made him shiver. Besides, the whole "shared income" thing that women seemed obsessed with put him right off. They might up and go with his cash at any minute. In fact, now that he thought about it, women were much too flighty for his tastes. Perhaps he should give up on them all together? No, they were still attractive creatures. But boyfriends would be much more trustworthy. What to do?

Then Snape had a breakthrough. He would start a club. Yes, what an excellent idea. He ran off to start the flier and badge making projects. He would through is life and soul into this club. He may even find a partner!


	7. The Plan

**BAGOH**

Bisexuals and Gays of Hogwarts

†Do you feel misunderstood?

†Do you question your sexuality?

†Are you having trouble finding a partner?

If any of these sounds like you, this club is perfect for you. Come along and discover, explore and discuss your feelings, meet new friends who understand you, socialise, find a place you belong and maybe even find your soul-mate! Free beverages and light snacks are served at the end of each meeting.

†Where? Meet in the dungeons.

†When? Every second Wednesday from 8:30pm until 10 pm.

†Who? If you have any questions, comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to contact S. Snape.

Come along, have fun and be yourself!


	8. Harry Ponders

Chapter 8

Harry saw the BAGOH poster as he made his way to double Potions after lunch on Tuesday. The idea appealed to him. After all, he may find someone he could spend his life with there. Or at least spend a couple of months with. He pointed the sign out to Ron. "What do you think about me going to that tomorrow night, Ron?" He asked.

Ron looked intently at the sign. "Well, it seems to be right up your alley. I'd say go for it, mate." Ron replied.

"Would you and Hermione like to come along?" Harry inquired.

Ron's face went red. "Erm, no, sorry, we're….busy."

"Doing what?" Harry demanded, feeling kind of hurt that he was being left out yet again.

"Um, nothing, nothing at all…well, I mean, not nothing, obviously, but just….oh, look, there's Dean…gotta go! See you later, Hazza!" Ron ran off towards Dean.

"Hazza? Hazza? Why the hell am I suddenly 'Hazza'?" Harry muttered angrily to himself.

Harry sat by himself in potions, as Ron was avoiding him, and Neville wasn't talking to him because he had stolen Neville's goldfish eyeballs yesterday.


	9. The Date

Chapter 9

Dumbledore sidled up to Draco at lunch time on Wednesday.

"Hello, there, young Draco!" He said brightly. "I was just wondering if you were going to that BAGOH meeting tonight?"

Draco stared at him. "Uh, no, I wasn't planning to."

Dumbledore persisted, "I think it would be wise if you went, Draco. It would greatly benefit your, er, educational studies."

Draco sighed. "OK, sir, I'll go."

Dumbledore seemed overly pleased by this statement. "Excellent, Draco, excellent! Do you have a date planned?" He waited eagerly for the response.

This was getting way too odd for Draco's liking. "ER, no, sir…."

"Oh, well that just won't do! You MUST have a date! I know! I'll be your date! How about that?"

"No, sir, I th-"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 8:15!" Dumbledore beamed as he strode off. He WOULD make this work!

Dumbledore made his way to the Slytherin common room in his best star and moon gown. Soon he could make out the sight of the slumped figure of Draco against the wall outside. His heart skipped a beat. Draco looked so HOT!

Draco looked to his left. Oh no, there was Dumbledore striding towards him. Great, a whole night as the date of that creepy old perve. Why, oh why did this always happen to him?

And to make matters worse, he could hear conspicuous sounds coming from the common room through the wall behind him. Sadly, he left Pansy and Goyle in there alone. Damn! Pansy just didn't seem interested!


	10. Harry's Sadness

Chapter 10

Harry's heart fluttered giddily. Draco had just walked through the door into the BAGOH meeting. Could it be? Could Draco be gay? Or bi? Harry's hopes rose considerably. Maybe he and Draco could get back together! Sure, what happened last year was short, but though Draco claimed Harry had merely been his 'special toy', Harry had always felt like he and Draco had shared something special. Here was his perfect chance!

Harry's hopes soon crumbled, however, as he saw Dumbledore enter behind Draco, clutching him tightly. Oh no! It seemed as though Draco had already found someone!

Harry was devastated, and went to a corner to sob.

Draco saw Harry sobbing in a dark corner and immediately felt a rush of concern. Though that thing last year had only been a little fun, Draco still had _some_ feelings for Harry (after all, he was an excellent kisser), which is why Draco ventured over to the corner to see why Harry was so upset.

"Harry! What's wrong?"

"Oh, Draco, why? Why _him_? I mean, he's so _old_ and _hairy_!" Harry sobbed.

Draco was thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about, Harry?"

Harry stared sadly at him. "I'm talking about you going out with Dumbledore."

Draco recoiled in disgust. "Oh god, Harry, surely you know me well enough to know I have more class than _that_! Good grief!"

"So, you-you're not going out with him?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, I'm not, despite what that old crackpot may want to believe." Draco spat.

"YES!" Squealed Harry.

Uh-oh, Harry's squeals generally meant bad news for Draco. "What?"

"Well, now we can get back together! Remember, like old times, babe?" Harry looked adoringly at Draco.

"Look, Harry, I told you, we're finished. It was fun, and you were good, but-"

He was interrupted by Harry collapsing at his feet and clutching onto his robes.

"PLEASE, DRACO! I _LOVE_ YOU! DON'T LET WHAT WE HAVE GO TO WASTE!" Harry shrieked.

Ok, this was getting embarrassing now. Draco sighed. "Harry, you were just a fling, nothing else. I don't know if you think there was love involved or something, but there wasn't. I'm sorry. But Harry, seriously, stop being so disillusioned. You've got to put 'us' behind you. Anyway, I'm off. See you around, Harry."

Harry slumped face-first onto the flagstones. "DON'T LEAVE ME THIS WAY!" He screamed, but it was too late. Draco had left, so Harry, left with little choice, dragged himself back to his corner and rocked back and forth, sobbing softly.


	11. Run, Draco!

Chapter 11

As Draco swept out of the dungeon, he shook his head. Poor, sweet Harry. He was such a confused boy. He hadn't wanted to hurt him, but Harry hadn't got the message when Draco was nicer about it, so he had had to resort to being painfully direct about it.

Suddenly, Draco became aware that he could hear footsteps behind him. Oh no! Surely Harry wouldn't have been so desperate and pathetic as to follow him?

Draco swung around. "Harry, look, ju-" He stopped mid-sentence. It wasn't Harry, it was Dumbledore. Damn! He'd forgotten all about the headmaster. "Sorry, sir, I thought you were someone else."

"Yes, I saw that little…incident…with Harry Potter back there. You were out of order. Come to my office immediately." Dumbledore's vice-like grip placed itself around Draco's upper arm and started dragging him towards the office.

This was highly odd. Ok, so he hadn't been exactly polite to Harry, but surely he shouldn't be receiving serious punishment. At worst, he should have perhaps lost some house points. There was no reason to go to Dumbledore's office. There was something decidedly fishy going on.

When they were on the corridor leading to the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, Draco could stand it no longer. "Er, sir, why am I getting in trouble for the mishap back there with Ha- I mean that filthy Potter?"

Dumbledore beamed at him, as was the old weirdo's apparent habit. "You're right, Draco. You've always been a clever, perceptive boy. You aren't getting punished. You're coming to my office, because I want you to. It's been long enough, Draco. You've been playing hard to get for a long time now, but I have you at last."

Call him crazy, but Draco thought this sounded decidedly sinister. It also sounded like bad news for him. "And, ah, what do you want me to do, sir?"

Dumbledore beamed again (perhaps he had had a spell to make him almost permanently beam?). "Oh, I think I'll find _some_ use for you. The Slytherin captain of the quidditch team told me you were rather flexible."

"Sir, I think I should go back to my dormitory now." Draco was scared now. Dumbledore was old, but he was very powerful.

Beam. "No, Draco, I don't think that will be necessary, yet. You can just stay here awhile with me."

"But I don't want to! I want to leave right now!" What could he do?

"You won't be going anywhere, young man." Dumbledore flicked his wand and blocked several curses that Draco sent at him. His beam became more pronounced (but it was still a beam, not a grin or anything). "Ooh, feisty!"

Suddenly there came a yell from a nearby alcove of the corridor. Draco twisted around to see Filch running for Dumbledore. Dumbledore, being ancient and arthritis-ridden had no time to react before Filch rammed himself into Dumbledore, took his wand and wrenched Draco away from him.

"Argus, don't take my-" Dumbledore protested, but he was too late. Filch had already started running down the corridor. Dumbledore could have stopped him, but he didn't have the heart to. Instead he broke down in a heap and sobbed at the loss of the night's…action.


	12. Goblin Gin Is Good

Chapter 12

Harry was heart-broken. How could it all have gone so wrong? He had thought Draco was The One. He truly had believed that he and Draco were meant to spend the rest of the night…oops, he meant the rest of their lives together. Why had Draco not felt the love? WHY!

Harry was just crumpling down further to have a good sob when he heard the sound of hems gliding over cobblestones. He twisted himself around to find himself face to face with Snape. Snape thrust a bottle into Harry's hand.

"Here, you look like you need this." Snape muttered.

Harry looked up at Snape with a perturbed expression. Why was Snape giving him something? Was he trying to poison him.

"I'm not trying to do anything to you, don't worry. I know I haven't been your favourite person in the past, and you certainly haven't been mine, but I can see you're upset, and everyone needs some help. Besides, I admire your bravery at coming to the meeting tonight. Not everyone has the courage to openly come out. Here, it's only Goblin Gin." Snape gave the bottle a nod.

Harry took a tentative sip. He was surprised at how good it tasted. He handed it back to Snape, who took a sip and passed it back. They passed to bottle back and forth for quite some time, until they found it to be empty.

Harry blinked at the bottle. "It's empty." He said sadly. He was about to start sobbing again, so Slape, (or was it Snape?) got up and got another bottle.

They were 2 thirds of the way through the bottle when Snape stood up and decided to make a speech. "Harry, my schon, I know we haven't been on the best of terms, but I'm gonna make that up to you, I schwear! I always knew there was something spchecial about you, and not just that you were the Choosen One or whatever. No, your true uniquenesh lies in your schexuality, Harry. Scho, I embrace you for what you truly are. Harry, I love you!"

Harry was truly touched by the moment, but couldn't find the words to express it. So he merely raised the bottle and said "Cheers!"

They finished the bottle together. It then occurred to them that it would be hard for them, in their state, to get back to their beds. Luckily for them, the chamber, for some reason, had a large double bed. I cannot think of much that would explain what happened next, except for the fact that they were highly inebriated.


	13. In The Forest

Haha, dear friends, and you thought it couldn't get any worse…

Chapter 13

Filch did not stop running until they were well into the Forbidden Forest. Once they got so deep into the forest that they could no longer see each other, or what was in front of them, Filch stopped.

"Did he follow us?" Draco asked nervously.

"No, boy, I don't think so. You'll be alright now. Don't worry about Albus, I'll make sure he can't do you or anyone else any more harm."

Draco shivered. He was still in shock at how…forceful…Dumbledore had been. He was more grateful to Filch at this moment then he had been to anyone before.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you very much." Draco muttered.

Filch looked towards where the boy's face apparently was in the darkness. 'Please, call me Argus. Now, it's going to get cold out here, but we can't leave here tonight in case Albus comes looking for us. Perhaps you could conjure up a fire with your wand?"

Draco complied. He was freezing, but the fire instantly warmed him up.

Filch went off into the scrub, feeling around for soft matter they could use as bedding. He came back, and, by the light of the fire, built a mound of leaf litter. He laid down, and Draco went to join him. You see, there hadn't been enough leaves for 2 beds (wow, how'd THAT happen?).They soon fell asleep.

At some point in the night, Draco woke up. He was shivering badly, because the fire had gone out. He tried conjuring another one, but he wasn't up to it. Filch was soon woken by the boy's shivering, and hugged him closer to warm him up. For some unknown reason, Draco hugged Filch back.

I'll let you imagine what happened next.

In case you were wondering, you're imagination was probably right. (Sick puppies!)

When they woke up the next morning, Draco gazed at Filch. "So, what does this mean?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. But I must confess to you that I have secretly loved you for sometime." Filch murmured.

That was odd. Draco had secretly always thought Filch to be quite sexy. Something about a man with dreadlocks holding a mop really turned him on.

"Sir, I… I loved you too." Draco admitted.

"Well, why don't we follow our hearts?" Filch suggested.

They thought this was a good idea, and so they embarked on a love-filled journey across the UK. They also sent a letter to the Ministry, advising them of Dumbledore's behaviour, which landed him in Azkaban on the charges of child molestation and for taking advantage of a student. Personally I feel that Filch was being a bit rich there.

I have received news from Draco about their wedding, which shall be held in the near future. I would invite you all to come, but I can't be bothered. Maybe if you really want to you can come.


	14. It's Ok

Chapter 14

Harry woke up as the morning light was trying to make its way into the gloomy dungeon. He rolled over and looked at Snape. Last night had been great, but somehow he didn't think he should make it an on going thing. He crept out of bed and got dressed. He was just scrounging around for his wand when he heard a silky voice behind him.

"Potter, what are you doing out of bed?" Snape enquired sleepily.

"I'm going back to my common room, sir." Harry replied.

"Oh, now, can't you stay with me?" Snape pouted.

Harry sighed. Listen, Professor, last night, it was amazing. But I think it should be a one off circumstance."

Snape looked as though someone had hit him. "Why!"

"Think about it. For a start, you're a teacher. This would ruin your career, if anyone found out. And they would. And besides, I need time to figure some stuff out. and I'd prefer to be single whilst I do my whole personal discovery thing. It's easier that way. Sorry sir."

Now it was Snape's turn to sigh. "No, don't be sorry. I sort of knew this kind of thing would happen to me. It's just the way my love life goes. But that's ok, because I think I need to do some personal evaluation of my wants and needs as well. But thank you for last night. You'd better go now. Bye, Harry my dear."

"Bye." Harry murmured, before sprinting off to the common room. When he got to the picture of the Fat Lady, he found Ron about to leave, with Hermione. He cleared his throat.

"Hazza! I didn't know you were uh…here. How are you? Good? That's great. Well, Hermione and I…I mean, Hermione is going somewhere, and I'm also going somewhere. Fancy that. Well, bye!" Ron turned around and was about to run off.

"Wait a second!" Harry roared, and grabbed Ron.

"Ah, what's up?" Ron muttered.

"WHY have you and Hermione been going off together and why have you been acting so weird about it?" Harry demanded.

"Uh, well…you see, Harry, Ron and I, well, we've been, you know…" Hermione babbled.

"We've been going out, Hazza. And the reason we've been sneaking around? Well, we thought you'd be upset. And, you know, we need our privacy and all." Ron stated.

Harry was relieved. "You idiots! I don't care that you're going out, I was just getting annoyed because you weren't telling me what you guys were up to, and also because I could never find you and you haven't been hanging out with me."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry! You're right, we've been totally ignoring you!" cried Hermione.

"Yeah, sorry about that, mate. We'll stop excluding you so much, alright? Oh, and, by the way, where were you last night?" Ron asked.

Harry thought about his answer. He probably shouldn't tell them that he and Snape had been…involved. "Oh, I went to that BAGOH meeting and got really drunk, and I sort of passed out somewhere."

"COOL!" Ron was impressed.

"Yep. Well, I'll wait for you guys to get back, then we'll go down to breakfast, ok?" Harry said, and climbed into the common room.

Harry sighed. It was good to have re organised his life. Though he had always wanted know: why had Draco always made him hold a broom and tousle his hair when they were…intimate? Oh well, he probably wasn't going to find out now. But he didn't care. He was…what was it? Happy, yes, that was it. He was actually happy within himself.


End file.
